When two worlds come together
by Mandypandy2122
Summary: Santana and Britt have not spoken in a while. Will Britt let San help her out of the mess that is her life when she really needs it the most? Or will she stay with her husband when she knows its wrong?


Two worlds come together.

Chapter one: The beginning

It has been five years since Brittany or Santana have spoken to each other. It's been five years since they both decided that being friends was too hard for them, because they both still loved each other. Santana has tried very hard to move on with her life. No matter how hard she tries she just cannot find the person she is supposed to be with. Part of her still thinks that she will never find that person and another part of her think she has found it way before and she just let it slip through her like the waves slip through her hands in the ocean. Santana also keeps a picture of Brittany in her desk at her office and looks at it every day. There is one day in particular that she remembers looking at the picture and feeling this pain like she should try to get a hold of Brittany. She doesn't try to get a hold of her. Santana then emailed a person who would know how Brittany would be doing. She emailed Quinn. Santana wasn't even sure if Quinn would responded because she hasn't spoke to her since her and Brittany broke up, she told herself she wouldn't put her in the middle of this. That no matter what she was the strong person who could handle losing two of her best friends. So she started to work on her interviewing papers, waiting for Quinn to respond to her.

Brittany had just got home from work and walked into her front door. Her husband Mike was already down her throat. "You know Brittany I don't understand why you are putting so much into this dance studio. You will never make it." He screams at her. Brittany looked at her with her blue eyes tearing up. "Mike I don't know why you won't support me in whatever I decide to do. This has been my dream." Mike cuts her off with a backhand to the face and he looks at her in the eyes. "Did you think you was going to get away with talking to me like that." Brittany puts her head in her hands and starts to cry. Mike raises his voice, "Brittany don't you know I don't like when you cry and you always get punished harder. Don't make me hurt you worse." Brittany looks at him and whispers, "I'm sorry, Mike." She gets up to walk to the kitchen to start dinner. As she is gets the stuff ready she pulls out her phone and sends a text to Quinn.

**To Quinn: Hey I need best **

** friend time soon!**

She lets out a sigh as she cooks dinner. At 6 o'clock dinner is ready. Her and Mike set down to eat when her phone starts ringing. Mike looks at her with dark maddening eyes. "Brittany, I told you to shut that thing off when we are eating dinner." Brittany looks at him "I'm sorry Mike. It's just Quinn. She is having some trouble." Mike takes the food and throws it on the floor. "Quinn is a big girl. She doesn't always need you" He gets up from his chair and Brittany knows what is coming. "Mike please" She pleads. He backhands her in the face. "You will never learn!" He yells and stomps off to the room. She pulls out her phone to read.

**To Britt: Hey! I heard from San today and yes we can get together in the morning tomorrow morning. Love you B! **

Santana walks in the door of her house, it is going to be another TV dinner kind of night. She puts the TV dinner in the microwave, turns on her computer to check her email when she finds that she has an email from Quinn.

**To Santana, Hey San! It's been forever since I heard from you. Britt is doing fine. She's married to this guy Mike. Who doesn't really like her to have friends, but I think they are doing fine. Why not just email her if all you was going to ask me about was Britt. You know she never stopped caring about you. I don't know how you both can be so stupid sometimes. How are you? Love, Quinn**

So there it was it was all out in the open now. She's married. She thinks well I'm happy for her but I wish it was me and not some guy. Does he treat her good? Does he love her like I do? Would he give anything to be with her? She decides she isn't really hungry and all she wants to do is go to bed. So she goes up to her room and lays down on her bed and cries herself to sleep.

Brittany is in bed sleeping when Mike comes into the bedroom drunk. He grabs ahold of her and pulls her out of bed her body hitting the floor. She lays there with tears wailing up in her eyes. Mike then pulls back his leg and kicks her in the side. "I'll make it to where you can't dance." He then bends down and pulls her up by her hair. She gets so angry now she's been putting up with this for far to long she thinks. She remembers seeing Santana fight back. She wails off and hits him right across his face. Mike then grabs her hands and throws her up against the wall. "Did you really think you was going to get away with that?" Brittany knows he's a lot stronger than her. She lets him beat her thinking of how Santana would protect her right now if she was here. Once he was done beating her she crawled into bed and just cries herself to sleep.


End file.
